pikminfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Make a pikmin/beast/cave!
HI! heres where you make your own pikmin/beast/cave. I want some good ideas, please! just kidding. I demand them!!! And i have a blue bulborb, so don't use that.-pikman04(P.S.- it's name/classification/family/Omilar's notes/Louie's cooking notes.) Blue Bulborb Oculcus sus Grub-Dog Family Omilar's notes: This one has gills and boasts a wavy blue back. Louie's cooking notes: I think this is just a hoax by Omilar. Cooking notes will be around when I find out if its real!-pikman04 Louie's cooking notes: Do the same with the Blue Bulborb as you do with a regular bulborb. Greater Wollywog Amphibicauruas Supremeus Amphituber family This is a more developed member of the Amphituber family. Louie and I came across this beast when we were exploring the cave Pipe World(soon to be released here). It has x5 the jumping ability and is x10 the size of a regular wollywog. Louie's cooking notes: Inedible. Well, not true, technically. There is no stove big enough to cook it. If you cut off the bumps, collectors will pay high prices for them. Fire Geyser Bulborb Oculus ignitus russus Grub dog family This species of bulborb has developed a mound on its back that it forcibly expels fire through. It incinerates its waste the same way. First, cut off the eye stalks. Throw them in a pan and boil with cheese for 10-15 minutes. Then, carefully scrape off the mound (which is made mostly of rock and dirt) and clean out any waste that happens to be around or in it. Remove the fire glands and put on a platter for later. Roast in a large oven at 500 degrees until lightly roasted. Take the eye stalks out of the pan, wrap them in a tortilla, insert the fire glands, and aha! You have now made a main course, and a delicious spicy appetizer! Fire Geyser Bulblax Oculus ignitus volcanus Grub dog family This is a mature form of the fire geyser bulborb, except with a bigger mound and a hotter stream of fire. Repeat steps for fire geyser bulborb, but use a bigger pan and oven. The eye stalk spicy tortilla can now be presented as an entrée. Emperor Progg Proggus supremeus Progg family The mature form of the smoky progg. Can breathe fire and, although it has lost its slime trail, can make the toxic slime encase itself like a cocoon and use it to attack attacking Pikmin. The slimy texture of a progg is perfect for soup. Remove fire producing glands and the pearl from its chest. Repeat the steps for an eye stalk spicy tortilla, minus the eye stalks, of course. Bake the progg itself for 10 minutes. Then chop it up and put in soup. It makes a lovely entrée and appetizer. The pearl can not only be sold for a very high price, but it makes a lovely centerpiece.\ Fiery Emperor Bulblax Oculus Volcanus Supremeus Grub Dog family An evolved version of the Emperor Bulblax, although it is believed that it is the cross-breed gotten by breeding an Emperor Bulblax and a Fiery Bulblax. This theory would explain the similar body structure to both species. Remember those spicy eye stalk tortillas you made? Well, make em’ again, although the eye stalks will make it spicy anyway, so you don’t have to use the fire glands. For the body, carefully remove every grain of sand that might be there from periods of time spent buried in the ground. Cut off feet, rock-hard back, and wrap in a tortilla for a treat. Watery Man-at-Legs Pseudoarachnia Sus Navaronia Arachnorb family The Man-at-Legs has adapted to its environment. It has turned blue for camouflage and its young are shaped like submarines. There were some worries about the original species becoming extinct, but a team of explorers found one. It nearly , too. The theory about why the Man-at-Legs adapted to water is this: the Man-at-Legs habitat became flooded. Man-at-Legs can be in water, but not completely in it, so it has developed pockets for air, latches for covering the smokestacks on it, and, because it lost its machine gun, the males have missile launching tubes in the place of where the female has its young. Slight metallic taste, but that can be avoided by separating the machinery from the beast. Chop up, cook for several minutes at 400 degrees Fahrenheit. Throw in some soup with Dwarf Bulborb chicken and some noodles for a weird attempt at chicken noodle soup. Remember to take out the missile launchers if any. Watery Man-at-Legs larva Pseudoarachnia Sus Navaronia Bambinii Arachnorb family It has two legs that twirl around at high speeds to move very fast, giving them the appearance of a propeller. Before growing its defenses, it has the ability to shoot explosive missiles from a tube above its head. Repeat steps for Watery Man-at-Legs. Remember to take out missile launcher. Cave: Pipe World Key: *=pod &=dwarf red bulborb ^=Fiery Bulblax @=fire gyser ()=sublevel thingy -0-= Changeing Wraith 12 sublevels sublevel 1: ------------------------- - @ & @ - - () * - - ^ & - ------------------------- Sublevel 2:Strangely, all the sublevels are the same, except for the final one. Sublevel 12:------------------------- - - - -0- - - - ------------------------- The Changing Wraith holds the treasure Tiger Jewel(10000 pokos). Changeing Wraith Morpheus Sapien Unknown family This is a type of Wraith. Instead of having rollers, this wraith takes on the form of another beast and uses its attacks. There is some discusson about this creature being related to Dweevils. This is not cookable. 67.38.27.116 15:33, 22 December 2007 (UTC)pikman04